Rage of the Forgotten
by Katanagirl16
Summary: I can sense that you fear me. Fear what I am now. I'm coming for you Vader. - - Co-written with Ganja Naraku - - Post-RotS, pre-ANH. - - Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**GN: We own nothing.**

**KG16: We hope you like our joint effort, aka this story.**

**xxx**

Darth Vader was displeased. Very much displeased.

He had sent his lieutenant with a squadron of stormtroopers to Coruscant to discover why the Imperial base inside the former Jedi Temple had gone offline. A few hours later he was given a transmission requesting his immediate appearance regarding the matter. Apparently the entire stormtrooper squadron had been neutralized and their attacker had forced the lieutenant to send a message to Vader demanding his appearance in front of the council. This was the reason for his displeasure. The lieutenant had been shot dead and the transmission had ended shortly after. This and the fact that a well trained squad of stormtroopers and an imperial base filled with at the least a hundred well trained solders had been lost disturbed him greatly.

But he was also curious. The assailant had requested him personally despite his powers. Perhaps the fool or fools just had some gall. Regardless, as the shuttle landed he noted the imperial banners had been cut to shreds.

Quickly the ten troopers he had brought with him exited and entered into a strait line behind him awaiting instructions. "The four of you block the exit. Make certain that no one leaves or enters without my direct order. The rest of you will come with me."

"As you command my lord." They said and did as they were told.

x000x

As Vader entered the old dwelling, he felt a slight nostalgia at the place he had once called home. Then he saw the bodies, Stormtroopers and others strewn about, a few of them hanging from the rafters of the temple each one carved wildly with the wounds burnt into them. Two clones went ahead of Vader and began checking the bodies kicking them to check for life. When they shouted the all clear he walked further glancing about. It had obviously been a massacre. Not a single trace of the assailant had been left, save the messages left in blood. Among them were: "Murderer!", "Traitor!" and "We trusted you."

_Cute._ Vader thought. As he traveled onward he found more carnage and from the wounds quickly deduced the assailant was both a wielder of a lightsaber and was also quite adept at it. As he reached the council doors he stopped seeing another message in blood this one addressed to him personally. "For you Vader." It said. Waving his hand he opened the door and stiopped once more a look of horror behind his mask. Sitting in a council seat holding the Base commander and the lieutenant's heads was the body of his dead wife dug up from her grave her eyes were opened wide and she slumped back in the chair staring at him. She was covered in blood and on the wall behind her was a final message again addressed to him. "I'm coming for you Vader!"

His shock turned to rage and he released a roar of anger as the force exploded around him shattering the windows and sending the corpse flying out of the chair.

Three troopers ran up behind him. "Lord Vader! We heard you shout, is there something the matter?!"

"I want an entire group of technicians working on the contents of the security cameras now! I want to know what happened here within an hour of their arrival!"

"Yes sir! The troopers shouted and left quickly. None of them had seen Lord Vader so furious before and they would do anything to keep that anger away from them.

x000x

Many star systems away on a remote world a figure smiled sensing a wave of anger in the force. So he'd gotten the message._Good. Soon we'll meet Vader and when we do you and your whole Empire will fall._

**xxx**

**KG16: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GN****: Hey everybody! Life treating ya good? Here's our next chapter. Which I worked tirelessly on by the way so review. Because Katanagirl16 is outside your house with a sniper rifle pointing at the back of your head. No don't look! You'll just piss her off! Just calmly read it and then send an honest review.**

**KG16: -cocks rifle and aims-**

x000x

The commander sighed to himself as the door opened and he walked toward the tall imposing figure before him. He hesitated slightly, Lord Vader's mood had been most foul since his entrance into the old temple and frankly every man in the area was more terrified of the Dark Lord than ever. Still it was better to follow orders and hope for the best than to disobey or attempt to delay and die for certain.

"My lord." The commander started standing behind him.

"You had better have results commander. I do not enjoy waiting." He said without turning still looking at the skyline. "What have you discovered?"

"We were able to access the logs of the base. The one who destroyed the base worked alone. As you speculated, he used a light-" He froze and clutched his throat. Realizing Vader was growing impatient.

"I do not care for the method of which he used, I want to know who did this. Give me a name and a face commander!" He thundered.

"He-he was hooded! We cannot find a good shot of-" He gasped as his windpipe was crushed further. "Lord Vader, please!"

"Your pleadings waste my time commander. Do you have anything else of importance?" Vader turned around to stare at the man.

"Vassek!" The man shouted and Vader released him letting him fall to the ground gasping for breath.

"Explain." The dark lord growled.

"He-he made a transmission to planet Vassek. In the old lair of General Grievous, sir." The man explained between gasps.

Vader was silent drinking in that information. What Jedi would take refuge in that place? No, in all actuality made sense, such a place was made to withstand long term assaults. It would be exactly the kind of place he would hide. It was also the best place to set up a trap. A trap of which he would have to expect when he got there. "Ready my shuttle and have a copy of the attack on-board. I wish to study this assailant's movements." The man nodded feverishly and left as if the devil himself were at his heels. When he was alone Vader closed his eyes, his rage mixing with a level of excitement. The assailant obviously was skilled enough to take out an entire base single-handed. He also held a sort of grudge. But for reasons that escaped him, the messages seemed more than merely revenge for the deaths of the Jedi. This seemed like a personal vendetta. To have gone so far as to have used Padme's body to send a message...He would look forward to dealing with this arrogant fool. _You wanted my attention Assassin. Now you have it, and before you die, I promise, you will feel the full power of the Dark Side._

x000x

Meanwhile in the rocky cliffs of Vassek, a young Togruta sat meditating. She was dressed in a long brown cloak with a lightsaber at her side. On her head rested an Akul headdress that she had obtained as a child. She was listening for the slightest sound. Anything to alert her of her enemy's presence. Then she heard it the soft flick and hiss of a lightsaber being activated and the rustle of the rocks as he leaped into the air. Focusing her hatred, she could see her enemy. The man who had betrayed her, and destroyed all she had ever known...It gave her focus, steadied her hand as her eyes snapped open and she drew her crimson lightsaber, spinning around and blocking the large purple blade. "I thought I smelled the stink of a Zabrak."

Her assailant, a shirtless, well toned Zabrak man smirked and altered his trajectory and entered into a flip before landing in front of her. He lifted his arm over his head and smelled his arm pit. "Sheesh give a guy a break. Look, I'll tell you what, after I beat you I'll put on some cologne." He deactivated his Light Club and drew identical silver pistols, firing rapidly as he began leaping about. She altered her stance, holding her blade over her head in the classic Soresu stance and began blocking them, her blade becoming a blur in the air as she deflected and sent some of the blasts back. Out of nowhere he threw the blasters into the air and held his hands out, sending her flying back with a burst of the Force. She grunted flying back, but quickly regained her balance. However by then he had re-sheathed his blasters and was drawing his blade. Letting out a battle cry she charged and entered into a corkscrew spinning charge only to have him block her. As he dodged he turned to release lightning from his fingers. Rolling too and turning around, she caught the lightning on her lightsaber blocking it as she stood up straight. Stepping forward she entered into a flurry of stabs before performing a three-hundred and sixty degree turn to make a side swipe. He deflected the swing and they were caught in a lightsaber lock to which he smirked at her. "Ooh, I like a fast woman."

"Then you're gonna love this." She smirked before whirling the blade and entering into a flurry of jabs to which he was barely able to deflect before using the force to propel himself backward to a cliff-side which he held on to. He looked at his robes, now full of holes from his avoidance of her attacks before frowning at her as if to say "What the hell?!" In response, she released a push with the force only to have him leap to another cliff-side. He then hurled said lightclub at her like a javelin. Smirking she sidestepped it and made a three hundred and sixty degree turn before throwing her own blade like a flying saw. He leaped over it and drew his blasters, sure he would get the final blow. Only to find, to his immense surprise, that she had activated his lightclub and was swinging it with a reverse grip to deflect the bolts. When he landed he tried to roll backward to leap away again only to see her swing upward and stop just short of his manhood. "Victory by Sai Tok. You lose Ra'el."

He scowled at her and dropped his weapons standing slowly. She deactivated his weapon and tossed it to it's owner, then rose her hand pulling her own lightsaber to her. "You really need to think before you attack Ra'el, if you'd used that attack in a real duel you'd have been a dead man."

The red man rolled his golden eyes. "In a real duel I'd have carved you into confetti before you could even raise your blade. _I _was bred to be a warrior from birth, meanwhile you were nothing but a scavenger, typical of _your_ race."

She closed her eyes, ignoring the comment. He was always a sore loser. "I haven't the time or patience to argue with you Ra'el. Go away." She sat down to continue her meditations and was relieved to hear him leave. Physically she was in top condition, and with her nine out of twenty three hour training regimen it was no wonder. However, it was knowledge that she craved, knowledge of the Force in all it's aspects. That was what she wanted, no, _needed _if she wanted to fight him on equal terms. The problem was that her master was gone on a trip to Coresaunt for supplies, though he had sent a transmission stating he was returning with a gift for each of them. All she wanted was more knowledge, more power. Power to make him suffer before he died. It was against the very laws of the Jedi order, laws that she had sworn to follow once upon a time, but the Jedi were all but gone and times had changed. _She_ had changed. She allowed herself to be consumed by her hatred. The dark side was now as open to her as the light. She lived by her own rules now...

She was broken from her thought by the light roar of a ship coming in to dock at their home, the old lair of one General Grievous. She glanced up seeing the _Mindful_ flying in to the docking station and sighed making her way there. It was about time he returned, now she could continue her training.

x000x

GN: As always I'm Ganja Naraku and Katanagirl16 is still watching you, so review this. Oh, and we only own Ra'el.

And keep kicking ass.

KG16: Come Ra'el, lets set up a perimeter around the reader's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**GN: New chapter. And yeah, that was me with your girlfriend.**

**KG16: -sigh-**

**xxx**

Darth Vader was not a patient man. Even his former self had not been particularly patient, and when he had sent a transmission to his apprentice commanding his presence he expected him here within the hour. The door behind him opened and the ship commander approached him stopping at a respectable three feet behind him.

"What is it Commander?" He growled standing quietly staring out the window.

"My Lord, the _Rogue Shadow_ has asked permission to dock on our ship. The pilot claims she was asked to come aboard by you."

So this was the reason he was late. Protocol. He was tempted to kill the man for his stupidity; however, he could hardly punish anyone for following standard procedure. "Bring the male passenger to me and give the order to the pilot to remain in the ship."

"As you command, my Lord." The commander bowed, turned on his heel and departed.

He did not have to wait long as a squad of five stormtroopers brought him before Vader. He was dressed in training robes though they were covered in burns and tears. The lead stormtrooper stepped up to him and presented him with a lightsaber. "We found this during the weapon search, sir."

Vader took the weapon and examined it. It was finely crafted; Mandalorian ore was used as the metal exterior. And he noted it was lighter at the emitter point and hand more weight at the bottom of the hilt. _So much like another of your apprentice's…_ A small voice in his ear whispered. He ignored it. That was the past; he was focused on the here and now. "Leave us."

"As you command, sir."

When they had left he activated the lightsaber. A standard red blade. He waved it about and deactivated it handing it back to its owner. "A good blade. Heavy on the end, useful for one who uses a reverse grip. You should be proud."

Starkiller bowed still standing. "Thank you, Master."

Darth Vader handed him a holodisk. "Tell me what you observe."

Starkiller activated the disk and saw a robed figure whipping about with a single lightsaber blade. Cutting through storm troopers and commanders alike. every so often he would pause to release force lightning and send the target flying into his allies. By the time they had regained their balance he had cleaved off their heads and moved on. "The fighter's movements are quick, he makes certain to know every enemies location and dispatches them quickly. I notice a mix of Makashi and Shien, with elements of Juyo mixed into it. But from what you've told me of the jedi I think he may be a rogue."

"Very good. You've studied the forms and Jedi well." Vader took the disk back returning it to the table. "I have sent that very same analysis to PROXY. He will drill you on that while you make you way to Vassek. There, you will confront this attacker." He turned back around. "I would go myself but the Emperor wishes that I deal with a Wookie uprising in another region. You are to bring him to me alive."

"As you wish my Master." Starkiller turned and departed eager to begin this new assignment. Anyone with the level of skill he had just witnessed would certainly give him an excellent bout.

xxx

"It would be simpler to kill him." The holodroid complained as he connected his green lightsaber with Starkiller's red. They were exactly two hours out from Vassek and PROXY was still working with Starkiller to prepare him against his target.

"It would be simpler if we actually knew who our target was." The apprentice grumbled swinging upwards to break the saber cross and moving left to avoid a stab by PROXY he then countered by impaling him through the chest and deactivating his lightsaber. "I don't understand how we'll find our target without knowing what he looks like."

"It should be simple enough Starkiller." PROXY answered as he stood up strait and the nano bots in his body began the stead repairs. "It'll be the one with a lightsaber."

xxx

"Master Kin!" Ra'el shouted as the _Mindful_ came into dock. He couldn't help but smile looking at the ship. Such a beauty...She was a _Firespray-31_ class patrol and attack craft. Master Kin had given her a good overhaul, its weaponry included an ion cannon, as well as two rapid firing laser cannons. Rounding out the ship's armament were two projectile launchers, each holding a magazine of four homing missiles or various other payloads. Since the original _Firespray_was suited for short-term patrols, his Master had outfitted it with spartan quarters . On top of all this, he devoted two-thirds of the entire ship's interior to the powerful upgraded Kuat drive engines and power generators, giving _Mindful _the sublight speed of a BLT _Y-Wing Starfighter_, a remarkable feat for a ship of it_'_s size.

That wasn't to say his own ship, _Viper _was any slouch. He'd jacked her from a pirate after his last ship chashed on the planet Lok. _Viper_ was a _Scurrg H-6 _Prototype Bomber formerly called the _Havoc_. She wasn't the fastest ship he'd ever flown but her firepower and sheilding more than made up for it. She had six frontal laser cannons, three on each wing, an automated three hundred degree twin laser cannon turret, a pair of multipurpose missile launchers that fired concussion and cluster missiles, and proximity mines. All of this paled in comparison however to the crown jewel of the ship. A concealed bomblet generator, capable of fashioning potent energy bombs by drawing from the power of the ship's reactor core that could provide an infinite number of bombs for Ra'el's destructive needs. This was also supplemented with a charged bombs that he affectionately called the _Atagev Wraith_, which was even more deadly. As if to make matters even more amazing, the generator was totally modular, allowing its safe removal for use in other craft when necessary. Granting he needed a few astromech droids to operate that bad girl but in the end having to keep up with his astromech droids, whom he called _Ebony_ and _Ivory _as one was black and the other white, was a rather small price to pay when there was no starfighter that he knew about that could outgun him.

The hatch opened and a robed Narutan exited the ship. His tentacles were all tied in an intricate pony tail held together by a short fiber cord. His dark eyes shined as he embraced the Zabrak. "Ra'el, is so good to see you again."

"Master." The Togruta smiled as she approached them. "I trust from the tremor in the force, Darth Vader discovered our message?"

"Him did and him was not happy about eet. I left enough information that him'll come running here. Are de traps all set?"

"Yep, and when Vader shows up he'll have a few nasty surprises waiting for him." Ra'el puffed his chest in pride. "I bet he'll never know what hit him."

"Never underestimate your enemy." She said coldly. "If he can slaughter an entire temple of Jedi I can guarantee you, what you set up won't stop him from making his way to the central chamber."

"Yeah, well even if he makes it there we'll be waiting for him. And three on one puts the odds in our favor. Right Master?"

"It helps. But against him notings a sure bet." Ra'el's smile dropped slightly and Kin suddenly smiled. "But perhaps dat's a conversation for anoder time. I believe I promised you each someting." He whistled and a holodroid made her way down the ramp before bowing. "Dis is Talon-357, I call her Tal. She's been programmed with all seven lightsaber styles as well as a mandate to attempt to kill de two of you in combat. She is made of Mandalorian Iron dat blocks de lightsaber but sensors will still read your attacks as if they went clear trough. Tal, dese are your new Masters."

She bowed politely. "I hope to serve you well. Shall we begin a training session?"

Before either could respond Sai Tok felt a small tremor in the force and stared skyward as the others did the same. "He's here…"

Ra'el grinned. "Showtime."

"No..." She scowled. "It's not him...He's influencing this one's movements but it's not Vader."

Kin closed his eyes reading the energy from the newcomer. "Him is strong wit de dark side of de force...Very strong...Perhaps we should take our leave."

"He can still serve a purpose..." The togruta frowned a dark gleam in her eyes. I can use him to send another message... "You two go on ahead... I'll catch up with you in Mos Eisley."

"Hey, you heard Master Kin. That guys powerful."

She paused and turned her cerulean eyes meeting Kin's onyx. "Is he at the same level as Vader, Master?"

Kin paused for a moment. "Him is close but no, not quite yet."

She looked down in thought before turning back around. "Then he'll be a good warm up."

Ra'el put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Why does she have to be so difficult?" Kin didn't say anything and headed for his ship. "You aren't going to stop her?"

"You know how she gets about im Ra'el. If you're so worried you can stay behind and watch her back." and with that the entrance to the ship closed and the thrusters kicked in as he took off.

Ra'el glanced after him and then back at where she had just been. "Ugh, women..."

**xxx**

**GN: I got nothing. Keep kicking ass.**


	4. Chapter 4

GN: Sorry for making you wait guys... Please don't stab me me again Katana...

KG16: Yeah, I believe the term is "real life is a bitch" and our muses ran away, or at least Ganja's did . . . My part of the chapter was done in _January_, so blame him. ;)

**xxx**

Darth Vader. A Dark Lord of the Sith...Very few could ever truly claim that title. So he found it curious that someone with such a feared and rare title would be assigned a task that could be done just as easily with a squadron of Stormtroopers. Perhaps this was the Force's way of getting at him for unbalancing things so horribly. Darkness now reigned throughout the galaxy, when his appearance should bring order.

He shook his head as he entered into the brig his cape billowing behind him. After his arrival and making a few examples out of the rebellion leaders, the uprising was quelled and the Wookiees were back to their duties. However, during the operation he'd overheard the transmission of a lieutenant, Solo if he recalled correctly, had refused to fire upon one of the wookiee escape pods that had been able to jump to light speed. Originally they intended to execute him, but Vader had belayed the order, wishing to have a word with the lieutenant. He wasn't certain as to why he was so interested in the man, his file had shown a long list of disciplinary infractions, most of which were of insubordination. The only saving grace that kept him in the fleet was his superb flying skills, which even Vader would admit could rival his own with proper training.

He did not pause as Commander Nyklas saluted and took stride beside him. "The Lieutenant is right this way sir." Nyklas said rather triumphantly, a tone Vader did not like. There was no triumph here. The uprising had effectivly destroyed most of the structure, it would have to be torn down now and completely redone. Vader however tempered his anger, he would gain nothing if he scared the lieutenant speechless. "My Lord?" He glanced at the man silently. "I have heard of your...fondness, of disposing of others and-" An invisible grip then wrapped around his neck silencing him.

"Your lack of respect tests my patience,_ commander_." Vader growled releasing the man. "Do not tempt me again." Waiting for him to regain his breath he continued. "Where is the prisoner?"

Nyklas, deciding he would like a longer life expectancy replied "In there, sir."

Vader closed his eyes, he sensed fear. Anxiety. On instinct he put his hand on his lightsaber "Stay here." Vader stated as he opened the door.

From seemingly nowhere, a chair was swung from the left, which he promptly cut in half as Nyklas leapt back in surprise. He held his blade at neck level and his assailant, the young Lieutenant inside paled slightly upon seeing that it was Darth Vader himself of whom he had attempted to assault. "S-Sir" He stated blankly.

To be truthful, Vader was almost proud. Were the positions reversed, he would have attempted something similar, and he didn't miss the cuff links lying on the ground. Deactivating the blade Vader extended a hand indicating the bed, "Take a seat, Lieutenant." The man did as he was told, becoming slightly less pale than before as Vader shut the door on the Commander and a small squad of newly summoned Storm Troopers. "Lieutenant, I have received an interesting report of your actions during the Wookiee Uprising. I would like an explanation."

"Sir, I acted as I thought correct in the situation, Sir. I was ordered to fire upon a ship full of wookie kids, something I thought was wrong, they didn't deserve to die. Aren't we supposed to _protect _the innocent, Sir?" Solo's voice was less than formal bordering on insolent. "Slavery isn't exactly something I thought I'd be fight_ for_, when I joined up."

Oh, how the wheels of irony do turn... Vader thought sourly. Once, in a different life, Vader would have agreed with Solo, perhaps given him a medal. And maybe it was that past life that encouraged his decision on the matter, he opened the cell door and motioned the kid out before exiting himself. "Lieutenant Han Solo, you are hereby dishonorably discharged from the Imperial Navy, you have 1 standard hour to gather your belongings and get off this vessel. These troopers will escort you. I am placing orders that if you set foot on Coruscant or commit even a minor infraction again you are to be executed on the spot. Am I clear?"

Solo stared at the black giant before quickly saluting and taking off down the hall, Storm Troopers in pursuit. Meanwhile, Nyklas was looking rather speechless. "B-but Sir!" He protested "You-You can't do that!"

Vader smiled darkly from behind his mask, he'd been seeking a reason to kill this idiot and now, with the compounded insubordination and his inability to properly contain a prisoner he had all that he needed to justify, in his mind, the man's death. "Once again," Vader stated flatly, flexing his hand and grasping the man's throat. "You forget your place." and with a sickening snap, the life was ripped from him. As he stepped over the body and departed, his comm link went off showing a message from his ship. Taking it from his belt he activated the hologram and was greeted by the sight of the general. "Speak."

"Sir, we are recieving a message from the Rogue Shadow on Planet Vassek."

"Patch it through." He did and instead of his apprentice, he was met with a robed figure, a woman. There was a lightsaber at her side. "You."

The figure smirked. "I've gotta say Vader, your apprentice was a real disappointment. I barely broke a sweat."

Vader frowned. _That voice...I have heard it somewhere before..._ "Lower your hood. Show me my attacker."

"You assume I still obey you. That's cute."

_Still obey? That implies she was under my command at some point._ "Answer me this then, why do you seek to kill me? Does that not go against your Jedi principles?"

This seemed to strike a nerve with her. "The Jedi Order is dead. You saw to that. You stole everything I ever loved; my home, my friends. But worst of all, you took away my Master, the man I loved. The man I would have given my life for, had he only asked. And I swear to you, I will hunt you down and I will make you suffer the same agony I feel every minute of every hour of every day. I will destroy you and this damned Empire you helped to create!"

Vader closed his eyes, he could feel her rage channeling through the force all the way from Vassek. "Brave words. But words do not win battles." He paused. "If you are in such a hurry to die, Assassin. Then stay where you are and I'll come to you."

She seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking her head. "No...I'm not the stupid little padawan you used to know Vader. In a time and place of my choosing you will meet your fate."

Vader growled. "Mark my words Assassin, and mark them well; You will not be able to hide from me for long. I will find you and I will kill you."

She scoffed. "How can you kill someone who is already dead?" And the link went dead.

xxx

Sai Tok tossed the holodisk to the floor and walked past the groggy form of Starkiller. "Where are you going?"

She glanced back at him her eyes cold. "So, you're conscious now?" She saw him squirming slightly. "Don't bother trying to move. After I knocked you out I injected you with a powerful nerve agent." His breath hitched. "It's not lethal. But you won't be moving for a few hours, long enough for me to leave uninterrupted." He glared at her and his fingers twitched. She fought a smirk. Even after hearing that he was trying to make a fist. Or perhaps some sort of human gesture of insult.

"Why?" He grunted. She rose an eyebrow. "Why did you not finish me off?"

"I have no desire to kill a wounded Akul pup. You were just a convenient test of my skills."

A wave of fury erupted from him. "Don't...mock me. Finish me off!" He forced out.

"So you're just going to surrender then?" She extended her hand lifting him with the force and holding him in a cross formation. "You fool. If you enjoy combat as much as my duel with you has shown me, then you should stop whining for me to kill you. Don't lose then beg to be killed. I've never met a Jedi or Sith who ever admits defeat until they're dead." Starkiller was stunned at the blazing fury the woman possessed, The amount of unbridaled rage she could generate...It was suffocating. Apparently his moment of weakness had evoked only rage in the rogue jedi. "If you are beaten and are still alive afterword, consider it your lucky day." She tossed him aside and turned exiting the shuttle. "If I were you, I'd live. I'd dedicate my life to killing the one who left me alive."

Starkiller watched her depart into the mists of Vassek and grunted again. "Wait." She stopped again and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Tell me...your name."

She didn't answer at first and then reached up, pulling back her hood. Revealing a Togruta wearing a blue and white striped Akul headdress. "Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka Tano. Tell your master to seek me where his story began." And then she vanished, leaving nothing but a swirl of the mist in her wake.

xxx

Ahsoka did not look up as she passed Ra'el who was standing next to _The Viper_. "Left him alive?" He asked as she passed him. She didn't dignify him with a response. "There's a first."

"He's not the one I'm after...He was just a convenient warm up." She stated coolly as she climbed aboard _The Akul_. She'd named it for the predator she'd killed when she turned seven. _Akul_ was a _Cutlass-9 patrol fighter_ that once held the name of _The_ _Sharp Spiral_. It used to be the ship of her good friend Master Saesee Tiin, who had taught her the most basic things about space travel before she became _his_ padawan. She'd hot wired the ship strait off of Coruscant to escape the Jedi Purge that was going on. And after meeting her current Master she began to seek out parts and modify it. Once it contained only two laser cannons on the tip, She'd replaced those with four proton torpedo launchers in an X formation. The two cannons were then relocated to the wings along with two more of the same. Before she acquired it, it was a bronze and gold ship, Yet with the new paint job it was black as night with crimson lines on the wing tips. Out of all their ships Ahsoka had worked painstakingly hard to make it the fastest. If _he_ had taught her anything about combat, be it in space or with a lightsaber; never compromise either speed or power for the sake of the other.

Ra'el smirked as she climbed into the cockpit. _She's excited. Haven't seen her this lively since she first got here._ He watched her take off before sighing as he entered _The Viper_ and sat down at the controls. _Still, she's unnaturally fixated on Vader...It's more than simple revenge for the Jedi Slaughter...It's personal for her._ Ra'el leaned back as the ship fired up and began to make it's way on auto-pilot to Tattooine. _Why is it that she hates him to such a degree? Did she know him before now? If so, how? I hate the Sith on principle but she almost goes out of her way to grow in strength just to combat one of them._ Ra'el groaned in annoyance. "Sai you are really becoming a pain in my ass..."

xxx

Ahsoka closed her eyes as her craft entered hyperspace. _Well, next move is his...No doubt his apprentice is going to tell him my real name..._A slim smile crossed her features at that thought; of the look on his face when he realized _she_ was after him, not some random assassin. Then again he may not even care, but she'd remedy _that_ soon enough. She closed her eyes and looked at her arm, the small burns his apprentice had left, a reminder of how far she still needed to go. She shouldn't have even had a mark...She was still too weak. She needed to increase her reaction times, not only that, least twice he was able to overpower her...Perhaps she should add a few more elements of Ataru into her style...

xxx

Starkiller groaned as awareness returned to him and he slowly sat up. "Where-"

"I have brought you aboard my vessel for medical treatment." Starkiller whipped his head to the left and into the masked face of his Master.

"Forgive me master, I was careless."

"Obviously." Vader waved his hand. "I want to know what happened. In detail. How did she defeat you?"

xxx

KG16: Thanks for stopping by, make sure to review on your way out!

GN: And keep kicking ass!

KG16: *face-palm*


	5. Chapter 5

KG16: I think this is my favorite chapter so far.

Hey, so now I'm going to shamelessly promote our new artist The-First-Magelord, who is awesome, seriously check him out. And I would like to thank my wonderful co-writer who worked tirelessly to get this chapter out so soon.

xxx

After ordering the pilot to remain on standby and PROXY to defend the ship at any cost, Starkiller began to make his way towards the coordinates of Grievous's Lair, now occupied by the Assassin that was apparently after his Master's life. He was actually rather pessimistic as to whether the assassin had felt him through the force. He'd read the reports on the slaughter of the Imperial base and was unimpressed. Stormtroopers were far too easy to kill. The original Clone troopers were much more advanced and made specifically to target Jedi. By his estimate about five clone troopers were all that was needed to take down a master, two for a padawan. Nowadays, stormtroopers relied less on skill but instead on brute force and numbers. So the loss of entire base was not too surprising for even a minor rogue jedi. As he reached the cliff-side he could see the shadow of the massive monolith. He frowned and extending his hand parted the thick mists with the force, revealing a large Kaleesh temple. With little hesitation he flipped gracefully onto the small platform before the door and drew his un-ignighted weapon. He felt almost at home here. Standing before a possible enemy base and his weapon at the ready. Indeed, this was where he belonged...in battle.

Yet as exhilarating as the though of battle was, he remained calm. Abandoned locations such as this were very rarely safe, particularly if the location was a former base of a military leader of the caliber of Grevious. He could very nearly guarantee there would be traps at every turn. And they'd no doubt that the Assassin would make use of them to their fullest extent.

As if in greeting, when he approached the doors creaked open ominously. This gave him the definite impression he was expected. _Best not to disappoint. _He thought with a cool grin.

His senses on full alert, he moved slowly inside, staying within shadows to a degree that they seemed to swallow him whole. He sent pulses of the Force out, getting a feel of the room as he entered a rounded chamber. that was about five meters high and very poorly lit. That was when he felt it, something big, coming directly toward him. He was barely able to maneuver away to avoid a massive red claw. He then found himself in the center of the room with three very hungry looking Gundarks circling him. Starkiller recalled a big game hunter he had overheard speaking about the beasts. "This is the 'ultimate prey', hmm?" He ignited his crimson lightsaber. "Let's find out..."

In a split second one of them charged Starkiller, who rolled under the red beast as he slashed through it's stomach, spilling it's internal organs. As he arrived behind it, he backlipped and severed the beast's head that crashed in unison with his landing.

The other Gundarks howled in anger at the slaughter of their mate. Starkiller leaped upon the smallest's back, cutting up through it's spinal cord and slicing it's skull in half.

The third, quickly ran at him, her claws ready to cut him to ribbons. She never touched him as he entered into an aerial barrel roll, and neatly separated her head from her body. "Is that the best you've got, Assassin?" He called into the now empty room as he sauntered into the next chamber

His face lost it's smirk at the sight of the two large Rancor inside. "Oh..." The Rancor growled him, their huge teeth dripping blood as they stumbled forth. "What big...teeth." Starkiller reignited his lightsaber as he backed up a few steps. _Well, I wanted a challenge..._Whirling his blade and holding it horizontally at eye level, he charged.

xxx

Starkiller growled as he impaled his blade through the rancor's skull again making damn sure the monster was dead this time before looking about at the carnage...If the Gundarks were supposed to be the ultimate prey then there was no doubt the a pair of Rancor's were the ultimate predators. The Assassin had sent in quite a nasty surprise with the arrival of about five Black Nexus after he killed the first rancor. The little bastards had been able to claw at his chest and had it not been for his ability to create a shock-wave of the force they'd have all torn him to shreds. He sighed leaning against the wall and trying to ascertain how serious the wounds were. All in all they weren't that serious, he'd have scars for sure, but even still he'd be fine.

Grunting, he got to his feet and made his way into the next chamber filled with what had to be the ugliest statues in the galaxy. _Well, no points for the decor... _He thought sourly as he looked them over. Then he heard four distinctive noises. Noises he was very familiar with as he had held one of their emitters since he was just a boy. Starkiller leaped back as a figure fell from the ceiling, wielding four green lightsabers in a foursome of metal hands. As he landed the figure charged, forcing him to clash the four blades with his one. The speed of the thing was amazing, as was it's strength as it forced him away and made him roll into the previous chamber, There the light showed him his attacker.

_What the..._A droid. A four handed, dead up look alike of General Grevious himself. He held his blade behind him and blocked an attack he'd felt from behind. He turned his head to stare into the face of yet another Grevious look alike and two more hanging from the ceiling. "Oh son of a-" He dropped the blade and ducked between the droid's legs and barrel rolled to avoid a downward stab by one of the droids before pulling the blade back to him and activating it again.

_This should be interesting... _He charged again and clashed with the first Grevious clone As the other two blades swung down at him Starkiller used his freehand to force push the arms away as he whirled his blade and carved off the left two hands of the droid before stabbing it in the chest. He ducked then to avoid the four blades that ended up finishing off the droid and force pulled one of the dropped lightsabers from the previous droid and beheaded the two that had tried to get his back. Tossing the blue weapon up he lifted the blades with the force and made them circle the final droid before impaling it eight times. As the droid fell with a thump Starkiller sighed and deactivated his own lightsaber before continuing on his way.

For the next few chambers nothing obstructed his path until he reached the largest room in the complex and a lightsaber laying in the center. "Took your time did you?" A feminine voice murmured quietly from the shadows of the room. "Did you enjoy my little kittens?"

"Can't say I did." Starkiller replied slowly, trying to find out where the speaker was hiding "They gave me quite a few nasty cuts."

"Hmm, I'm sorry to hear that..." Her voice came from a different place now. "So tell me boy, did Vader enjoy the little gift I sent him at the base?"

"Lord Vader was actually quite perturbed." Starkiller answered, trying to keep her talking so he could find her. "I don't think he appreciated your sense of humor."

"Sense of humor?" Another voice laughed, this one male. "This girl? Ha, you'd have a better chance at bringing down an Imperial Star-Destroyer with the Force."

"Why are you here?" The woman asked, angered by the male's intrusion.

"I'm just here for the show, sweetness." The man grinned. "I've got no interest in fighting this trash."

"I don't have time for this." Starkiller remarked, switching on his lightsaber. "Fight me assassin."

All was silent for a time and Starkiller could literally feel the eyes of the attacker on him, trailing to his blade. "Ra'el, don't interfere." The female said quietly as she leaped from the shadows and landed neatly in the light of the room. She was dressed in a long cloak and hood that was attached to a single button on her neck. Her red skin gleamed as she flicked her lightsaber into her hand and ignited the crimson blade. "So, do you have a name boy?"

Starkiller whirled his blade once as they began to circle each other. "I'm Lord Vader's apprentice. Codename:" He paused for a moment then smirked.

"Hmm?" The woman frowned.

"Nothing. Forget it. I just realized that there is no point in give my name to someone I'm about to kill."

The woman's frown deepened then became a smirk. "I see. Then it appears we both have very different rules of etiquette when is comes to combat..." Starkiller growled and lunged which was easily blocked by the woman's blade. "See, I believe that when you fight someone, they have the right to know the name of the person who killed them. So they can at least attempt to die peacefully." They broke their clash and reentered it with the woman on the attack this time. "So let me tell you my name at least."

"Just shut up and fight." Starkiller growled as he force pushed the woman into the wall and entered into a downward barrel roll cut. The woman rolled under him and stood up in time to be sent flying back by a blast of Force Lightning. As she impacted the wall and groaned she over heard him speaking again. "Really? Is that the best you've got Assassin? After those Grievous drones I expected so much more out of you."

"I've got plenty." The woman grinned as she slowly stood up, her burnt cloak falling back behind her revealing a beautiful togruta woman with fiery blue eyes and a long Akul headdress. She wore very little under her cloak; a single strap blocked off the nipples of her generous bust and a very thin red thong with see-though leggings blocked her lower regions. Her left leg had a small strap on it where she probably kept her lightsaber when not in use. Her stomach was adorned with a golden piercing that was connected at her bellybutton and sides. "This little dance is just getting started."

Ignoring the wolf whistle from the shadowed male, Starkiller whirled his blade again. "If you refuse to take this seriously, it won't be much a challenge to kill you."

"Then by all means..." She stood to her full height and smiled darkly, curling one finger invitingly as she licked her lips. He could tell she was really getting into the fight. "Let's get serious." She rushed him as soon as the words left her lips, catching him off guard. She was much faster than before and her once calm and slow movements were replaced with a wild frenzy of slashing and stabbing. When he attempted to counter she'd only jump back and then rush right back in, attacking in bursts of speed and agility grinning all the while. Then he noticed she was beginning to let out soft excited moans, like this was some sort of sexual turn-on for her. He honestly wasn't sure if she had simply lost it or what. Finally he forced her back and tried to shock her with more Force Lightning only to have it repelled by her lightsaber. "Come on..." She purred licking her lips again, before laughing wildly. "Let's go!" She lunged again and just as she leaped into the air for another strike. Starkiller released the strongest Force push he could muster sending her flying back so hard she crashed through the stone wall and was buried in rubble.

"Finally..." He panted standing up strait. "No way she could survive that hard of an impact..." Then he heard her laughing again. His eyes snapped to the smokey impact zone and saw the glow of a red lightsaber. _No way..._She stepped out calmly with that same sadistic grin on her features. _How the hell did she even survived that sort of impact?_

She lunged again blocking the Force Lightning he sent out with her blade as she whirled and rammed her blade into his. Then all at once, her sadistic grin vanished and she returned to the frown she'd had at the beginning on the fight. "Sorry, you just don't do it for me..." Taking advantage of his confusion she rammed a knee hard into his gut. kmocking him uncounscious

xxx

"She told me her name was Ahsoka Tano...." Starkiller paused, sensing his Master's sudden surprise. "So, she still yet lives..." Vader murmured more to himself than anything.

"Did you know her Master?"

"Yes, she was my padawan learner long ago..." There was a mix of emotion coming from his Master but he didn't speak more of the assailant. "Is there anything else?"

"She also gave me a message for you." Vader glanced at him. "'Seek me where your story began' I've tried but I cannot make any sanse of the phrase."

"I can." Vader replied somewhat absentmindedly, his mind elsewhere. "When you are ready I want you on your ship and on a course for Geonosis to quell a small rebellion."

"Master, I would prefer-"

"You're preference is not my concern." Vader stated harshly as the door opened and he left the room. "You have tested my patience already Starkiller. Do not force me to compound your failure with disobedience."

As the door closed behind his Master, Starkiller slammed his fist down in frustration. _Live...and try to kill me another day..._

"I will kill you..."

xxx

Vader closed his eyes behind his mask as he stalked down the hallway. _Ahsoka...So this is what has become of my old padawan..._For certain he felt a small sense of pride. He'd somehow always known she had survived. How was unimportant. Not only that, she was coming for him, to make him pay. _I wonder just how strong you have become Snips...I wonder... _He thought as he gave the new coordinates to Tattooine.

"We shall see..."

xxx

GN: And that's all. Thanks again to The-First-Magelord for the usage the Ahsoka's adult appearance under her robes. visit his Ahsoka's revenge on Deviantart if you want a visual of exactly why Ra'el whistled. And as always,

I'm Ganja Naraku, and you keep kicking ass.

KG16: *hugs co-author* Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

GN: Star Wars belongs to much richer people than us.

KG16: Once again we would like to thank our wonderful artist The-First-Magelord. Links to his pics are on my profile, check them out.

xxx

Ahsoka opened her tired eyes as her ship jerked forward, piercing Tattooine's atmosphere. She glanced down at the sandy world as the ship dashed through the sky, it was just as baren and lifeless as she remembered. She closed her eyes again looking at her side and picking up a small white handled hilt. Her old green lightsaber. The weapon she's not used since she'd turned her back upon the old Jedi teachings in favor of her vendetta. She had once had so many fond memories with the cold weapon. Becoming a student of the jedi order. The many friends she'd made...Being assigned as the padawan of The Chosen One...She shook her head violently. _No. _He was no longer deserving of that title. Darth Vader was all that remained of her old Master...

The one she had loved...

She looked at her reflection in the window of her cockpit. She had lost so much of herself since he had turned...Now when she looked in her reflection she wasn't really sure who it was she was seeing staring back at her...

She was broken from her thoughts when her ship indicated to her that Mos Eisley was only a few klicks away and began to set the ship down for a landing. It was night around the spaceport as she exited and activated the locking mechanism on the ship. It was a rather complex system mod but the basics were that if anyone attempted to tamper with the ship it would immediately lock-down all power systems, fill the cockpit with a deadly nerve agent and send a coded signal to her comlink. She gave her Zabrak associate the courtesy of waiting for him to land and his ship to open up the hatch before turning and briskly departing.

Ra'el groaned as he looked at the near barren wasteland Sai Tok had dragged him to. Of all places, why Tattooine? Why couldn't their destination be more lively place, like Naboo. He looked around and was met with only her cloak flapping wildly behind her in the heavy winds as she made her way through the streets. "Oi, Sai!" He called after her jogging to catch up. "Slow down will you?" While she did not respond, her pace lessened to a level to where he had to power walk to keep up. "Jeez, what's got your panties in a twist? Didn't you just get your fix fighting that Apprentice guy? Shouldn't you be, I don't know,_ less _bitchy than normal." Again she did not respond and Ra'el sighed looking about at the cantinas. "Hey can we at least catch something to drink before we meet Master Kin?"

Finally she stopped and turned sharply glaring at him. "Will it keep your mouth shut for more than three seconds?" Ra'el nodded and she closed her eyes in an attempt to keep from strangling the loud mouthed man. "Alright. One drink."

Ra'el grinned putting his arm around the togruta. "Is this a date Sai?"

"Move your arm before I break it Ategev." She growled resuming her swift pace as they entered the nearest Cantina: Chalmun's.

Unknown to them, a grizzled old man was making his own way into the small spaceport. He was dressed in ragged brown robes and looked as though he hadn't seen civilization in years. Though this was far from the truth. Every month or so the old hermit slipped into Mos Eisley to buy a few supplies and listen to gossip from the pilots in the cantinas. He was disregarded by the townsfolk as a crazy old man and mostly ignored by the populace. But for a man hiding out from the Empire, such a thing was absolutely necessary for survival. Most knew him as Old Man Ben Kenobi. And only three to his knowledge knew him by his actual name:

Obi-wan Kenobi.

He had never liked Tattooine. Even when he was under the guidance of Qui-gon this place had seemed so...depressing. Instead of rain showers like a normal planet this place had sandstorms that could tear the flesh from your bones. Still he had a job to do. One that kept him going regardless of hardship or challenge and that was to ensure Luke Skywalker's safety. If Master Yoda was even remotely correct about the boy, than he was the only chance the Jedi order would have to survive. And so he had to continue living. continue to make these small trips into a town of thieves and undesirables. So he went about his business, and entered into Chalmun's to buy himself a cup of Jawa Juice. As per his usual he sat down at the chair that was almost always open as Ackmena came up to him. "Ben! Good to see you."

"The usual please Ackmena." He asked quietly as he listened into the conversations around the small bar. For a few moments he listened in on a story a human pilot was telling, something about how one of his "friends" had participated in a Wookiee slave revolt, and the Empire had let him off with a warning. He sighed to himself, and moved his attention elsewhere. Then all at once the Force seemed to shove his senses at a pair of cloaked figures sitting near the back. It was a sort of powerful tug, one that told him clearly _Pay attention! This is important! _He'd felt the same sort of tug when he first met Anakin so long ago. With no hesitation he cast out all his senses, trying to overhear their conversation.

xxx

Ahsoka sipped her Jawa juice watching as Ra'el swallowed a large piece of Tonton meat. Rare. "Ra'el, would you kindly _not _spend all our money here? I would rather like to buy some parts for _The Akul_."

The Zabrak swallowed another piece. "We're not even paying for it remember?" He flashed the stolen credit disk he had jacked from one of the drunks at the bar. "And why do we have to go here again? All this sand, it's not good for you, makes you look worse than ever."

"If you must know, this place has very good parts that one cannot find in many other places in the galaxy." Ahsoka frowned taking another sip of her drink. "Furthermore, with your appearance you have no right to attempt to insult me."

"Fuck. You." He grunted, his mouth full.

"You never will." She sighed sipping her drink again.

"Yeah, you're right. With you being such an ice queen, it's pretty fucking obvious nothing's ever gonna tap that!" He complained swallowing the meat. "All you ever do is bitch, bitch, bitch. Go back to Hoth where you came from."

She didn't dignify him with a response and glanced out at the bar, sex was the furthest thing from her mind at this point in her life. The life of a female jedi was never one that particularly encouraged behavior of a sexual nature. Even for a species such as hers that experienced cycles of heat. She remembered quite clearly the many months spent with Master Shaak-Ti learning to curb her body's natural responses to the cycle. However, since meeting with Master Kin and beginning to learn the darker aspects of the force, she changed the way she handled the cycle. Instead of steady meditation and silence for weeks at a time she funneled all that pent up sexual frustration into her style of combat, and she could honestly say she was rather proud of the results.

After becoming more empowered by the Dark Side she had began to teach herself to channel the baser instincts and animalistic nature of her people into a wild frenzy attack style, similar to Master Windu's Vaapad but as quick as Master Yoda's Ataru. The style consisted of deadly quick attacks, with the aim of nothing short of total destruction of her target. Unfortunately there were side effects, due to the pure amount of pent up sexual tension from the years of being a jedi, her mind had developed a sort of baser, more subconscious nature. So when she used this style that side of her had a better grip on her mindset than her natural demeanor. This "animal" nature knew how to do only two things and did them both amazingly well. These were fighting and killing.

Another problem was the fact that she wasn't always in total control of her actions when she used the style. This was due to the fact that using the style required her to release those baser instincts and focus on on the kill. A prime example was when she first used it to simply spar with Ra'el, Master Kin was forced to intervene and stop her from carving him in half. Hense his nickname for her "Sai Tok", the term used when you carve someone in half with a lightsaber. Another joke that came from the style was that due to the fact that every so often she was forced to use it for risk of it unleashing itself and her going on a rampage, Ra'el had begun jokingly referring to it as her fix.

She sighed and began trailing her eyes over the many faces of the cantina until she met a pair of strong blue eyes. They belonged to an old human male, who looked so familiar Ahsoka was forced to return her gaze to him again. Something was telling her this man was familiar...But Force knew what...Still she watched ignoring her partner pointedly until the man stood and left. As soon as she was certain he was gone she stood as well. "Where you going?" Ra'el asked as she moved fluidly towards the bar and gained the barmaid's attention.

"That man that just left..." She asked quietly. "Who was he?"

The woman smiled looking at the door after him. "You mean Ben? He's an old hermit that lives a ways away from here. Comes in every so often for a drink." She sighed cleaning the glass in her hand with her rag. "Quiet that one, if he didn't always order a cup of Jawa juice and never finish it I'd never know he was here."

Ahsoka looked thoughtful for a moment as a Wookie grunted in it's dialect. Ahsoka translated it as: "Ha! What she won't say is Old Man Kenobi's hiding from something." Immediately her brow creased in instant recognition. She turned swiftly and made her way back to her table not even bothering to listen to the rest of the argument.

"Ra'el. We're leaving."

"But I just ordered-" He was cut off as he saw the absolutely murderous look in her eyes and knew instantly this was not a time for debate. "Right." He stood and swiped his card at the table to pay the tab before leaving with the Togruta. When they were a safe distance from the Cantina he asked the question. "So what's going on? Something happen at the bar?"

Ahsoka didn't answer at first. "I have reason to believe an old friend of mine may be in the area."

Ra'el eyebrows shot up. "Another jedi survivor?" He grunted in pain as she elbowed him hard in the gut. "The hell?!"

"Are you stupid?" She growled. "Imperial soldiers and spies could be anywhere and you want to say what I am _aloud_?"

Ra'el grumbed in annoyance and frowned. "Alright so we're gonna look for this guy or what?"

"_We_, aren't doing anything."Ahsoka turned glaring pointedly at the Zabrak. "_You_ are going to go meet up with Master Kin. I'm going to go and speak with my old friend."

Ra'el frowned. "So why did I have to leave the cantina? You don't need me here." He was a little perturbed about having to leave when it was obviously not necessary.

"Because you tend to have a bit of a loud mouth when you're drunk. And I am not bailing you out of jail again." Ra'el opened his mouth to protest as she added. "Need I remind you of the incident in Cloud City?" Ra'el mouth snapped shut and he left grumbling about a Damn Ice Queen. Ahsoka ignored the comment and closed her eyes sensing her Master through the force, seeking the one she called friend. She began walking blending with the night as she sought her prey, until finally he entered into another Cantina. As she entered to follow him a group of Stormtroopers stopped her.

"You there!" She turned back to stare at them, contempt in her eyes. "Come here." Not wishing to cause herself any unneeded attention, she obeyed. "You stole from that stall." The commanding trooper accused indicated the stall of junk parts as the men surrounded her.

"No. I didn't." She said calmly, chewing her tongue and trying to keep her temper in check.

"We saw you." The one behind her growled his blaster finding it's way to the back of her head. "Hands on your head and on your knees Togruta."

She only smiled seeing what it was they were attempting to do. Her hand moved to her blade ready to carve them all into shreds. In her mind the animal nature of a Togruta was growling ferally, demanding death and blood. With two swift movements she activated and carved the trooper behind her in half bottom to top. And before the others could think to move, she spun her weapon full circle at head-level beheading the men who thought they could take advantage of her. Without a word she deactivated the blade and moved into the cantina before anyone could notice what it was she had done. It took her a bit of searching but eventually she found the old man and moved toward him sitting herself directly across from him. "Good evening."

"Can I help you?" The old man asked quietly his voice still firm through his age.

"Obi-wan Kenobi?" She asked softly, with the faintest spark of hope that her old friend was still alive.

The old man seemed rather surprised. Probably from hearing his old moniker. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken-"

Ahsoka scowled, did he think her really so ignorant? "Come off it old man. Kenobi isn't exactly a common name in these parts." The old man looked wary now, she could smell his fear. "I know who you are. What you are."

"Do I know you?" He asked carefully, still uncertain of the woman's intent.

She blinked and gave him a saddened gaze for a time. "I can't say I blame you for not recognising me..." Ahsoka said quietly. "With the changes we've gone through I can only imagine the little padawan you used to know isn't exactly the first guess in your mind."

Obi-wan gave her a curious gaze before his eyes lit in recognition and shock. "Ahsoka?" She only smiled softly. "I should have-By the Force look how you've _grown_!"

"It's good to see you alive, Master Obi-wan." Ahsoka said breaking the hug.

"How did you survive?" She held up her hand.

"I was lucky." She said quietly not elaborating any further.

"Why are you here?" Obi-wan asked not expecting the sadistic grin he received.

"A vendetta."

Obi-wan's eyes shifted slightly, a mix of disappointment and sadness. "You've fallen."

She smirked. "Like Master, like Student." She took out a small flask and took a swing of it. Seeing his gaze she growled. "Don't look at me like that. You of all people should understand why. I was his apprentice. I _learned _from him. What does that say about me, hmm?! That I followed and idolized the future butcher of the Jedi order! I was already corrupted. I own that." She drank heavily from the flask. "But I'm going to use the power I have against him. I'm gonna make him pay, him and all of those Imperial scumbags."

"Then what makes you different than him?" Obi-wan asked softly meeting her gaze. "We both know he hunts the remaining Jedi. If you intend to hunt down every Imperial, what makes you any better than what he has become?"

"He has something to lose. I don't." She answered frowning. "I have nothing left. He took away everything I ever loved. So now," That grin returned. "I'll take it all from him."

Obi-wan sighed. She was lost in her anger, her hate. She couldn't see that the path she was walking would end only in disaster for her.

"Ahsoka." The togruta glanced up at him. "I know that this is your choice, and that I have no right to tell you if it's right or not." Ahsoka frowned hearing the tone of a lecture and made to stand. "But if you've never listened to anything I've ever told you before, please listen to this." She sighed looking at the old man. "Don't forget who you once were. Memories can save your life sometimes..."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and muttered. "I'll keep it in mind Master Obi-wan."

Kenobi nodded. "May the force be with you."

"And also with you..." She answered putting her hood up as she left him to his drink.

xxx

KG16: please review.


End file.
